sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Of The Sky Episode 24 / Transcript
„Alrighty!“ Robin said as the episode started. Like a few episodes ago, the girls were carrying boxes or were decorating everything. But this time it wasn’t a school thing. It was the Feather Bell. “I can’t believe you guys haven’t done the decoration yet.” Amber said. “We did it almost a month ago.” She then added. “In November? Isn’t that a bit early?” Emerald wondered. “Yes, but if you wait too long with that, you will be one of the last to do so.” Amber answered. Emerald then nodded. “That is true.” “Ah, btw does anybody know where Sapphire is?” Ruby then asked. “I called her but she didn’t pick up.” “Don’t worry. She said she’d come later. She has something important to do.” Emerald answered. “Important? What could that be?” Ruby wondered. “Who knows, she didn’t tell me.” Emerald said. “But right now, it is probably better that Sapphire is not here.” She said and pointed behind her with an unpleased smile. Ruby then looked to that direction seeing what Emerald meant. “Yeah, I know. But right now, he’s doing fine, helping my parents with the stuff Robin and I refuse to do.” Ruby started laughing. Then the camera showed Ruby’s parents giving some advices to Loo, who didn’t look pleased about that. “I think Sapphire would enjoy that.” Ruby then added. “I do for sure.” She smiled and continued decorating. Emerald tilted her head. “Yeah, probably.” She said. “Well, I really have to admit… That was a real good fight to get your friend back.” Break said with a malicious smile. “You really did everything you could. But in the end… “ Break paused. “What am I talking about? You did nothing, nothing at all, what a shame.” “Shut it.” Void answered. Short sentence, big meaning. But Break just looked at him like before. Nothing changed. “Break’s right.” Hollow answered. “You should have done it better. You were acting like the biggest fool.” Hollow said. “Right.” Blank nodded. “This is no funny game! This is war! And here is no space for useless emotions! If you were objective, you might have won. But you weren’t.” Blank said. “Be quiet!” Void then shouted. The others just turned their heads away from him. “However, you need a time out.” Hollow said and left. OPENING “Good work everybody!” Ayane, Ruby’s mother said grateful. “No worries.” Topaz said. “We were glad to help.” Everyone smiled. “And we didn’t even had to do the hard jobs.” Ruby said and grinned gleeful, looking at Loo. “Right…” he answered. “Now, now. Don’t be like that. You should be happy that you were helpful today.” Amber then said. “Hey you girls, don’t be so mean.” Ayane said, slightly laughing. “We’re not mean. It’s just the truth.” Amber answered. “I don’t mind it.” Low then said. “That’s good, because you are not allowed to be offended by it.” Sapphire’s voice appeared from behind. The girls did turn around. “Sapphire, you are here.” Topaz said. “Yeah.” Sapphire winked and stepped closer. “Please don’t get me wrong Akahane-san, but there is no need to protect him.” Sapphire then said with serious expressions. “Oh well, I’m not trying to understand you kids.” Ayane then answered. “But you should try to get over it, whatever ‘it’ is. Working together works better if everyone has sync. Or something like that.” She added. “Please don’t forget that.” Ayane said as she turned around, heading to leave the room. “Anyways, thanks for the help, Kuraisoba-san.” She smiled and left the room. “Right…” Sapphire mumbled. The others started laughing. “Kuraisoba?” Amber wondered laughing. “What?” Loo wondered. “Don’t you have a last name either?” He answered. “Yeah, but why?” she wondered. “As an alias. I can’t run around being called by my real name here.” Loo answered. “What’s wrong with your name ~aoi?” Blue then asked. “Nothing. I like my name. It’s just so different from the names in your world. And also…” Loo explained. “If you take the Katakana characters of Loo, it becomes low, the English word for .” Diamond added. “Right….” Loo then mumbled. “Ha! Awesome name!” Sapphire laughed. “That cheered me up. Thanks Diamond.” “Hm…” mumbled Low a bit annoyed. “Your languages are strange.” He then said. “Your, as in our?” Ruby wondered. “As in, you don’t speak our language? But … no. Right now you are speaking Japanese. It makes no sense. Or does it?” Ruby wondered. “Well done, you confused my sister.” Robin said. “That’s not really hard.” Loo answered and Robin nodded. “Hey!” Ruby called. “Let’s just say, I don’t know any Japanese, I just reflect your language skills. The same goes with English or other languages. I reflect the skills of a native speaker.” Low explained. “That’s amazing. If I also could do that… I would be the best student in English!” Ruby cheered. “How about studying?” Loo then asked. “Eh… no… that’s not a possibility.” Ruby answered. “Ruby.” Topaz laughed. “It’s not that hard.” “Yes, yes, yes it is!” Ruby answered. “That whole language thing aside, what is your complete alias?” Amber wondered. “Kuraisoba Quartz.” Diamond answered and Loo nodded. “The Kuraisoba wasn’t my idea though. Everything else is just my name” He then said. “How is that your name?” Topaz then wondered but couldn’t get an answer due to Sapphire’s interruption: “Ain’t not important.” She said unimpressed and ended to conversation with that. A little bit later, the girls went outside to enjoy the few days before Christmas. The few days before New Year. “The time passes so fast.” Diamond said, while watching the snowflakes falling from the sky. “It almost feels like this year had just begun.” She said gently. “Hm, starting this year, I was still called crazy for deciding to come here.” Low answered. “Why crazy?” Diamond then wondered. He then slightly started laughing. “I’m not qualified for this. You need a special rang in Catastrophe’s army to take part in such missions.” He explained. “I’m not even in the army.” He looked at her smiling. “And then, you are here.” Diamond said. “Yeah…” Loo answered. A second later, he got hit by a snowball. “Hit and you’re out!” Sapphire cheered. “Wrong game.” Topaz said laughing. “This is no game, Topaz! This is war!” Sapphire then answered. First she had a serious expression, but then started laughing. “A snowball fight… I don’t want to take part! I’m always the target!” Diamond complained. “On come on, Diamond.” Emerald said. “You can use your pet as a shield.” She said laughing. And then got hit by a snowball that was thrown by Amber. “Yes!” Amber shouted. “I can’t blame them…” Loo mumbled. Diamond then looked at him quite surprised. “For targeting me?” She wondered, which made him laugh. “No. For not trusting me.” He answered. “Oh…” Diamond said. Then she grabbed his hand. “You’re my shield now!” She said and joined the others. “Snow, snow, snow everywhere.” Hollow said while wandering through the white covered town. “So white. No colors you could take. At this time a year, you could leave this place alone I guess.” He said, calmer than usually. “But no matter what happens, we have sworn to do everything Catastrophe tells us to do. It’s our duty to finish this mission. Even if that means to destroy this beautiful scenery.” Hollow thought and continued walking. After a while, he suddenly stopped. “This world is not that different from ours, is it?” He thought. However, not even this little impression could change his will. He might be one of the most loyal elite warriors of Catastrophe. So he’d never betray him or himself. “I need to find the Cures fast and take the Rainbow Tears.” He said and continued walking. He slowly got closer to the girls. He tried to stay unseen. So he could take the Tears and just disappear. If he’d start a fight, it would be harder to get the tears. “Found it.” He said. A small bag, lying next to a tree. “I can feel the rainbow power.” Hollow looked around, making sure that no one saw him. “They are in this bag.” He said, getting closer to the bag and starting to reach out for it. Meanwhile the group was still enjoying their snowball fight as Low suddenly stopped moving. It was like the time stopped for a second. For a few seconds he looked shocked like something happened. “Something wrong?” Diamond wondered. Then he became normal again. “They’re here…” He said. “Hollow’s aiming for the Tears.” “What?” Ruby turned around, running to the bag. And it was true, Hollow was there and he even got the bag by now. “Well I didn’t expect that.” He said. “But of course. I should have thought of this.” He then mumbled. “You are too late anyways!” Hollow then shouted and created a snow Katahowa to distract the girls. “The victory is mine!” Hollow shouted as the Katahowa grew and grew. Then the Katahowa became big, even bigger than the usual Katahowas. The Katahowa formed itself to the form of a white wolf. “A snow wolf! Let’s transform girls!” Ruby shouted. The others nodded and transformed. "Our powers to protect the colors of the rainbow! Guardian Angels Of The Sky!" Then the Angels started fighting the Katahowa. They were punching and kicking it. But nothing helped. Once they hit the wolf, the snow beat did regenerate like nothing happened. “You think you are clever, huh? Snow Katahowa?” Azure shouted and continued attacking. Meanwhile Hollow started to retreat. “Girls!” Cyan shouted pointing at Hollow. The girls then tried to stop him but the beast stopped them. “No chance!” Saffron shouted. “There needs to be a way!” Azure shouted and punched the beast to the ground, trying to get past it. However, the tail of it hit her against a tree. “Are you alright?” Sienna wondered while helping Azure up. From a little behind Loo was watching the fight and as soon as he was sure that the girls would not be able to get to Hollow he nodded at himself. Then he suddenly disappeared. His footsteps were still seen in the snow but Loo was gone. A second later, he appeared next to Hollow and pushed him to the side. The bag fell down as Hollow hit the ground. The Rainbow Pact, which was inside the bag fell out of it. “You little brat!” Hollow shouted, trying to get up and get the Pact back. But too late. Loo picked it up already and disappeared again, before Hollow could attack him. While Loo was getting the Pact back, the girls figured a way to defeat the Katahowa. Guardian Angel Crimson used her Red Strike attack and melted the snow Katahowa. “Well done!” Sienna cheered. Then the girls were looking for Hollow, who disappeared. The girls almost looked shocked. “Here.” Loo offered the Pact to Crimson. He had his head turned away from her. “Um, thanks.” Crimson took the Pact, opening it to make sure nothing was missing. “They’re all still complete and…” Crimson stopped as Sienna touched her shoulder. Then she put a new Rainbow Tear in the pact. “Now it’s still complete.” Sienna winked. “Uh, well.” Crimson looked at Loow, who turned away from the girls. “Forget it.” He said. “Alright, I’ve forgot it already.” Azure then said grinning. Loo turned around confused but also a bit annoyed expressions. “Everyone…” Whitney tried to say something but was distracted by a snowball which hit her shoulder. “This is no joy! This is war! Get ready for revenge!” Emerald, who had already transformed back, said. She had another ball ready in her left hand. “Oh, please don’t!” Diamond said after transforming back and then hid behind Loo. At first he looked confused, looking over his shoulder, down to Diamond. But then he realized that all the girls were aiming at him and was quite surprised by that. “Fire!” Sapphire shouted and the girls threw their snowballs. ENDING Category:Transcripts